Holiday with YJ
by MariaTroy
Summary: Christmas Fic! Early but oh well. It's very touching and it has Man-tears!


Holiday by Maria Troy

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any other Media..I just like to write

* * *

><p>The Young Justice League have just flown home from a mission near the snow was crisp on the ground as it crunched under the young hero's feet.<p>

Kid Flash: How'd the darn snow get in the hanger to? Jeez it's like a blizard out there. We should've stayed where the sun and surf were.  
>Static: Come on man, It's Christmas Eve, we all have places to be family to see and such.<br>Miss Martian: What's Christmas?

The Team gaped at Megan as the walked into the training area of Mount Justice. She blushed slightly and looked down ,embarrased that she has asked a stupied question. Robin, being the smart one, answered her question.

Robin: Christman takes place every year on December 25th. It's a time where diffrent people, celebrate diffrent religions. Some people go to church for christianty while others celebrate the jewish holiday Hanaka. The main point is presents. People spread good will everywhere and to everyone.  
>Miss Martian: Oh.<p>

Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and The Flash approached the young heros.

Wonder Woman: You're late.  
>Kid Flash: The Blizrd gave the Bio-ship some trouble. Nothing bea- I mean Megan couldn't handel.<p>

Martian Manhunter: M'gann, Superboy, you will be leaving with me tonight. Gather your things. It will be a over night stay.  
>Megan: Okay Uncle John, We'll be right back.<p>

Martian Manhunter followed the two metahumans down the hallway towards the rooms of which they occupied.

Wonder Woman: Maria, Robin, We have to get going, If we're anymore late then we already are you-know-who will have our heads.

Maria hugged Aqualad goodbye and he handed her a coat saying 'that is is too cold to go outside like that'.He left and headed towards the transporter so he could return to Atlantis. Static ruushed over and hugged her. He pulled something from his coat pocket. He gave her a neatly wrapped box. He told her not to open it until Christmas. Maria smiled and thanked and kissed him on the cheek. Robin was being all lovey dovy with Starfire. Until Maria pulled him away by the cape. She smirked as he whimperd like a child. The left through the portal.  
>Flash looked at the remaing in habitants of the cave.<p>

Flash: So Static, Starfire, What are your plans for the Holiday?  
>Static: Nothing really, just sit and watch the christmas specials.<br>Starfire: I have never celebrated this earth holiday before so I'm not sure what I must do.

Flash looked at the teens faces. Kid Flash gave him puppy dog eyes and Flash chuckled. Kid Flash grinned slightly as his uncle gave him a slight nod.

Kid Flash: Virgil, Star, Go get into your civies because I'm taking you home for the holidays!

Starfire squealed and Static smiled.

Static: Thanks Dude

* * *

><p>Christmas-Eve With the Kents.<p>

Martian Manhunter had not told Megan and Superboy where they were heading. They had taken his ship to a small area in Kansas. They landed outside a farm house and he still didn't utter a word. Superboy became extremly nervous and he saw a familiar heat signiture. Marrtian Manhunter knocked on the Door and a elderly man and Woman answered. Their faces lit up.

. Kent: John!

They hugged him and he laughed. He motioned for Megan to come in.

Maritan Manhunter: I'm sorry to impose but I brought a guest with me this year. This is my niece Megan.  
>Megan: H-Hi, It's nice to meet you.<br>Mrs. Kent: Oh what a beautiful young girl

Superman looked at John and John gave him a knowing look. Megan and John went to go sit down. There also was Kara/SuperGirl and Lois Lane. Superman told his parents to go sit down and walked towards the door. He turned to everyone and smiled.

Clark: Everyone, Mom ,Dad. Lois, Kara, There's someone special I would like you to meet. My Son, Conner Kent,

Clark pulled Conner inside and he had a complete look of shock on his face. Ma started crying, Pa stood up and inspected the youngester. He was joined by his wife and then they both huged conner. Megan smiled brightly and Loise and Kara rushed over to join the Hug group. Superman wrapped his arms awound them all. Loise kissed clark. Megan began crying tears of joy. John wraped a arm around her shoulder. The Kents finally broke apart and revealed a Superfather and a Superson. Hugging and crying Man-tears.

* * *

><p>Christmas-Eve with The Wayne Family<p>

Maria and Dick burst through the closet door and greet a very impatient Alfred. His face noticable lightened as he hugged the teens back. Diana mouthed a 'I'm sorry' to him. He nooded and pryed the teens off of him.

Alfred: I shall go fetch Master Wayne, Your Dinning area is set. Please go be seated.  
>Maria: Alfred, I'll go get brooding Bruce.<p>

Before he could object she had already flown up-ward and was heading to Bruce's room. He called after her.

Alfred: I have asked you before Miss Maria, to please refrain from flying in the house.

Diana and Dick giggled in the background. They followed Alfred to the Dinning room. This was the third year that they had all spent the Holidays together. They were a family. Diana treated Dick as her son, she would scold him and tell him how to act around ladies and not to pick up the broodiness of his father. She would wach the boy when he would train on the roof-tops of Gotham. She would always make sure she was there, just in case he fell, she would be there to catch her little bird.  
>Dick has had a mother and father before. He had a family. It was taken away from him in a instant. But now 5 years later, he had a new family. Wonder Woman was the Female mother in his life. Bruce..Bruce was his father, his protecter, his mentor. He washis life now. And Maria, Maria was the sister he never had. He fought and bickered like a little brother would with her. He helped her open up a bit when she stayed with them at the mansion when Diana was away. She always treated him like a little brother. She was his older Sister. This was his Famliy.<br>Alfred walked up the stairs and listen to the voices bouncing over the wall. Maria and Bruce were talking.

Maria: Come on Bruce, you can do boring olf man stuff later, it's time for dinner and Diana and Dick are waiting. And besides Alfreds already ticked that we were late and we aren't going to eat without you.  
>Bruce: Maria..I have work to do..<p>

He looked up at the sixteen-year old girl. She threw one of his batglares at him. Though on her, it was the troy glare. He remeberd that Donna had given his the same look before. He sighed and smiled lightly at Maria. He got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began walking out. Alfred was down the stair and he looked at the two. He smiled. Bruce saw the smile on Alfreds face and he looked at the girl who was rattling on about their ride home. He watched her face light up as she talked about the mission. Even though she would never let him, he called her his daughter. Not the daughter of Bruce Wayne, but the daughter of Batman. They walked into the dinning room. Diana was seated next to Bruce and Dick and Maria were placed on the opposite sides. They all talked about various topics and they laughed. Alfred joined them and After they had finished their meal they moved to the living room where Dick and Maria were aloud to open one present. Dick gave Maria one to open while Maria gave him. They ripped the thin paper open and cried with joy as they saw their gifts. Diana put her head on Bruces shoulder and watched the two show eachother. During this moment in time. They weren't superheros they weren't people with dark pasts. They were the Wayne family.

Christmas With the Wests Family

* * *

><p>Barry Allen and Wally West were impatinetly driveing to Centrle City. Star and Virgil were sitting in the back. Virgil was almost asleep but Star's squeals of glee kept him awake. They finally arrived at the West family house. They heard laughter coming from the home. Barry opened the door and was greeted by Iris, his loving wife who now had a bun in the oven. He called out to the West Family who were sitting at the table.<p>

Barry: Everyone, These two are Virgil and Star, They'll be staying with us for the Holidays' make them feel welcome and at home while Kid and I do our rounds.

Virgil looked wide eyed at Wally. He sheepishly grinned and Star was being greeted and pulled away by Iris. Wally and Barry Disappeared. Virgil was dragged over by wally's mother.

Virgil: It's um nice to meet you all. Sorry for the intrusion. Iris: Oh no it's perfectly fine static.  
>Virgil: You know who we are?<br>Iris: Yep, Barry called me before you guys left the moutain. He kinda slipped it.  
>Virgil: Kinda?<p>

Virglil smelt the aroma of ham and Turkey filling the room.

Virgil: Need any help cookin?

Within the next hour Virgil had set the entire table elegently and had statically baked pies so they would be cooled down enough for desert. They heard the door open then shut. Barry Flashed by the christmas tree but then returned to the dinning area. Starfire looked at the food with a longing look on her face. Wally quickly sat himself down in-between Virgil and Starfire. They all joined hands and began to pray. Not long after they had prayed and began eating Wally and Barry had dug into most of the food. Starfire was right behind them. Virgil ate quietly and smiled lightly at Wally's jokes. Barry noticed this but didn't say anything. When dinner was over and the Elder speedster and his wife along with Wally's parents went up to their rooms Wally and Barry the couches up for Star and Virgil.

Barry: Sorry all the room are taken. It's a family house but our family is still a bit big.  
>Wally: Try not to attack Santa when he comes down the chimney.<br>Starfire: There will be a intruder entering your home through the fireplace?  
>Virgil: Nah Star, Wally's jut joking in his un-funny way.<br>Wally: Dude!  
>Barry: Virgil, we need to get you another pillow follow me.<p>

They walked down the hallway until they were out of hearing range.

Barry: I noticed that during dinner you were a bit quiet. Something you wanna talk about?  
>Virgil: It's nothing really. It's just this is my first christmas away from my famliy. From my pops and Sis. I just felt kinda...i don't know..Lonely. Barry: I know that being a hero..well it isn't easy. Especially when it comes to Family I know that since you kinda just left you must feel guilty but you will be able to see them again. When you're ready.<p>

He handed Virgil a pillow. Virgil smiled and thanked barry. They returned to the living room. Iris and Barry said their goodnights to the children. Wally went up not long after his aunt and uncle.  
>Virlgle layed away and watched the blinking of the christmas tree lights and the lights outside the windows dance with shadow around the room. Star was completly passed out mummering everynow and again about Robin or more Turkey. Sometimes she even mumbled some of her alein language. Virgil just sighed and finally closed his eyes. He would see his family again. He would be held in his family arms again and they would scold him for being gone so long but cry with joy that he was alive. But he had to keep fighting the good fight. Is he didn't...who else would.<br>A single tear slid down his cheek and he fell into a deep slumber rigged with hapy memories of Dakota.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning with Heros.<p>

At the Kent house the family was up at the crack of dawn. Superman had bought presents for superboy andf everyone shared their presents. Later in the day Kara got Conner and Megan under the misltoe. She says its the rules. Conner and Megan share a quick kiss blushing madley. Kara just laughs along with the rest of the family.  
>The Bat family is up around 10 they opened their presents. Maria opened her present from static. It was a necklas with a orb that had lightnigh bouncing around in it. She called Virtgil and thanked him Then they did what any superhero family would do. They went on a patrol together later that night.<p>

A week later the young hero's returned to their moutain. Everyone was content. Maria sat on the couch with her two boys. Aqualad on her right holding her hand and virgil on her left arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
>Megan and Conner were fixing lunch. Well Megan was because Conner didn't know how to cook but he wanted to be near Megan. Starfire and Robin were sitting watching funny movies on the computer. And there to ruin the peace comes Wally and Artemis argueing about god knows what and Robin points something very distrurbing to them.<p>

Robin: You guys are standing under the Misltoe.

Everyone exchanged smirks as Wally and Artemis gasped in horror. Before they both could bolt Megan used her powers to push them towards eachother. They kissed...and kissed...and kissed. Everyone starred in amazment. They pulled away after their heated kiss and started bickering. After that. Everyone had a red mark on their forehead.

The End

(A/N: R&Rplus i really don't care about grammer but if you could give me pointers on how to make the characters better i would love u!)


End file.
